


Crystal

by Celinarose



Series: Embers of Ice [14]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Crossover, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 12:21:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7801699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celinarose/pseuds/Celinarose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Have I made myself clear?" "Crystal." Who lock. Crossover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crystal

"Ms Cole."  
"Mr Mycroft Holmes. It has been a while."  
"Quite. I was told you were quite adamant in your stand to not return." He glances momentarily at his younger brother, almost questioningly.  
The woman silently hands him the envelope, as Irene looks on, shocked at the familiar paper.  
The bureaucrat's brow furrows, partly in confusion.  
"Feminine hand. Mid thirties. Possibly a mole in the government. Very few would know of your identity outside the administration system. However this is not a person with wavering loyalties. Determined, if with a dash of vengefulness. She wants revenge, yet what she hopes to achieve by bringing you back to London where you will be safer and under protection, I cannot comprehend. Catch, brother mine."  
The younger man picks the envelope tossed to his lap, and holds it up to the light.  
"Expensive. Someone was showing off. Sharp nails, painted red. And lives near a warehouse."  
"Thank you for your invaluable input, Sherlock." Mycroft mocks, taking back the letter. Turning to Lucy, he adds, "Your safety will be ensured here, Ms Cole."  
"I do not care about my safety Mr Holmes. I want The Master dead."  
"It seems our interests match, then."  
"Your interests mean nothing to me. If you or your men will not help me, I will do it myself. Have I made myself clear?"  
"Crystal."

**Author's Note:**

> Please review!:)


End file.
